ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet van Dyne
Janet van Dyne is a Mutant scientist, and is also known as the Wasp. Biography Early Life Van Dyne married Henry Pym, and often supported him in his work at the Pittsburg science facility where he developed the Giant Man formula from her blood and Ant Man helmet. Betty Ross was a roommate of van Dyne's early in her relationship with Pym, and saw him occasionally assault her but was sworn to secrecy. The Ultimates Pym and van Dyne moved out of the Pittsburgh base to join the Ultimates at a new Manhattan-based lab. Bruce Banner joined them, and van Dyne picked him up so they could see Pym test the Giant Man formula. The test was successful, and Pym later went into the open for a field test when Nick Fury texted van Dyne that they had found Steve Rogers. Pym stopped Rogers from escaping the laboratory where he was awoken after sleeping in ice since 1945. Van Dyne took Rogers shopping to get him new clothes, and discussed that he looked young but sounded like van Dyne's dad. They discovered Rogers' apartment ransacked, saddening Rogers. The Ultimates were officially launched by George Bush, but saw no action until Banner re-injected himself with the Super-Soldier serum, becoming the Hulk. Pym was knocked out by Banner early, and van Dyne distracted Banner until she could climb in his nose. As he held onto a helicopter trying to evacuate Ross, his target, she stung the part of his brain turning him into the Hulk, reverting Banner to normal. After a quick interlude where the Ultimates unsuccessfully tried to recuit Jack Danner, the Hawk-Owl, Van Dyne did multiple interviews, and got ready for Anthony Stark's dinner for the Ultimates at his house. Pym refused to go, angry at van Dyne spending time with Rogers and knocking down his ego in interviews. They started fighting, and van Dyne shrunk and began stinging him until Pym had ants swarm over her. She managed to grow to normal size for paramedics to find her. The first person to visit her after she had awoken was Rogers, who tried to give her flowers and a gift. Van Dyne rebuked him, because she was angry with Rogers beating Pym and trying to get revenge on her behalf. After the Ultimates had left to hunt down the shapeshifting Chitauri in Micronesia, van Dyne found her hospital wing abandoned. She got up to find a drink and found that the Chitauri had actually invaded the Ultimates' base, the Triskelion. She escaped into the vents through a size division, and tried to radio the Ultimates that the Chitauri were at the Triskelion. Kleiser cut the power, and sealed van Dyne in the communications room and captured her in a test-tube. He and the other Chitauri took her on a helicopter to Arizona, where he showed the Chitauri's base. Kleiser explained that World War II was the Chitauri's first attempt to remove free will from the population on Earth, and this is the second. As Kleiser went on to say that he was going to skin and use van Dyne as his next form, Chitauri ships emerged above Arizona and reported that the Chitauri need to regroup and destroy the solar system. Suddenly, the Ultimates were teleported into Arizona by Thor with S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers and started attacking. Kleiser let van Dyne go, and she and Natalia Romanova puzzled over how to shut down the Chitauri bomb. Van Dyne called Stark down, and he dragged the bomb out and had Thor teleport it to another dimension where the planet was spared. The Ultimates became heroes, and van Dyne refused a call from Pym to divorce amicably. At a party in the White House, van Dyne danced with and kissed Rogers. Fury sent van Dyne to help Peter Parker, Spider-Man, after he suffered a bullet wound on live television. Van Dyne left a note in his locker to go to her van outside for medical attention, and Peter went out and van Dyne treated him. Peter complained about an impostor committing crimes in a Spider-Man costume, and van Dyne said that while it was not a big deal to the Ultimates, if someone did that to her she would be furious. Abilities and Traits Van Dyne is a warm person, and very fun to talk to and be around. She cares for all her friends, and often sees the good in people. Powers Her Mutant abilities are shrinking to a wasp's size and growing wasp wings and a stinger. Appearances *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' (First Appearance) *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van''